Gummi Bears Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2
Gummi Bears Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 is the sequel to the Disney and non Disney crossover Gummi Bears Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven and will soon be on Parody Wiki plot in heaven Carface has allied himself with an evil cat from hell named Red promising him that together they can open up any casino in the world and all he needs to do is get him Gabriels Horn later Annabelle is presenting the award to the dogs in heaven and Charlie and Carface wait in line but Carface ends up getting the award meanwhile the Gummi Bears arrive in heaven and remeet Charlie also Itchy arrives after choking on a chicken bone but Charlie longs for adventures on earth again unknown to the both of them Carface steals Gabriels Horn when nobody is looking but drops it and falls from heaven down to earth with it and Annabelle assigns Charlie Itchy and the Gummi Bears with another mission to get Gabriels Horn before it falls into the wrong hands so Charlie Itchy and the Gummi Bears head down to earth in San Fransico Calafornia 1996 where they see a club for dogs to hang out at and Charlie falls in love when he sees Sasha an irish setter singing and waiting tables and they grab for a drink but are not seen by the living but Carface shows up smoking his cigar and drinking beer and they are surprised to know that the living can see and hear Carface and Carface shows them his collar that make them visible to the world again and tells them of a buddy who owns those collars and takes them to the warehouse where they meet Red an elderly dog that gives both the collars to Charlie and Itchy making them visible again to the world as they leave Red reveals his true idenity that he is a demonc hellcat not a dog and that he wants to use Gabriels Horn to transport all dogs from heaven and send them to hell and he has Carface as his minon to help him do it and since Carface is no longer an angel he cannot touch Gabriels Horn so he has Charlie Itchy and the Gummi Bears do it not knowing that they are in his power as they soon return to the club where Sasha finally notices Charlie and takes them to meet her human child David who ran away from home later at the pound Red devours a rat and sticks the bone in Carfaces mouth soon enough they find Gabriels Horn even if they have to break through a jail cell and Charlie gets to spend a romantic evening with Sasha but pretty soon his collar is about to disappear so he goes back to Red to get another one but Red tells him he cannot give him his collar unless he gives him the horn but Charlie tells Red he needs a collar to get the horn and Red agrees Red soons reveals to Charlie Itchy and the Gummi Bears that he is a hellcat not a dog and tells Carface to follow them to make sure that they dont fail later Carface kidnaps David in the subway and as soon as Red receives Gabreils Horn he uses to transport all dogs from the heaven into the pound creating a storm from hell but the Gummi Bears intend to take the horn from Red but Red is too powerful and turns into a giant monster so Charlie tricks Red and takes the horn and blows it which frees all the dogs from the pound and transports Red to hell later Carface comes out of hiding and tries to downfall the whole situtaion saying that he was only pretending to side with Red and Charlie sarcastly beileves him and Tummi ask Carface what he gave Red in exchange for his collar and Carface said his sole as in the bottom of his shoes and said that hes a dog and does not wear shoes and laughs calling Red a stupid cat but Red makes a comback calling Carface a stupid dog saying that he traded Red his soul as in his spirit for his collar and drags Carface down into the hellhole soon enough Gabriels Horn is safe in heaven again but Charlie wants to stay on earth with David and Sasha and Annabelle grants him that request and Itchy however remains in heaven with Annabelle and the Gummi Bears return to Gummi Glen David is safe back home with his parents and Charlie lives happily with Sasha as the movie ends Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films